Behind Closed Doors
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: AU, Severus is Gay- and doesn't Dumbledore know. Whilst trying to  Seriously  reprimand Snape, the Potions Master distracts him- ending in him seated upon the HeadMaster's lap. How will Severus react to Black in Hogwarts?  PoA  Suggestive, fluffy, SS/AD
1. Chapter 1

Severus sat in his rooms, pouting.

He and Dumbledore had just through yet another heated conversation about Potter and Black that had ended in yet another frustrating end for the Potions Master; and a slightly awkward situation for the Headmaster.

Severus sighed; frowning.

The man was just so, so aggravating!

'And yet so hopelessly cute...' Severus mused; his frowning relaxing into a contented smile as he thought about how Albus' eyes had shone when talking about Harry's future role in the upcoming war.

Then Severus' heart clouded over and an angry scowl overrode all his emotions; as he thought about Severus' mother.

The woman he still loved; somehow, deep inside. The woman who had ruined him forever.

The woman who had refused Dumbledore's help, and tore his heart to pieces in doing so.

'Oh Lily...' He whimpered; then the mental image of her changed; the eyes staying in focus but the body turning; shifting.

He was left feeling confused staring at a mental image of Potter; junior.

He was rather cute, and Severus smirked, thinking of his blatant rudeness to him earlier that year. The boy has spark; and what's more? Personality and guts.

He would have to watch himself around the boy... else he might find himself a little out of control.

His thoughts, as he drifted around his rooms feeling rather useless, drifted back to the HeadMaster... Their 'serious' conversation... About his behaviour with his classes; his rudeness to Potter- and how he needed to reform.

Severus had simply smirked, and leaned over the desk to Albus; where he saw those blue eyes glimmer in a way that nobody eyes had seem. "Have I been naughty?" He had practically purred to the elder man, watching him lick his lips- then attempt to keep the conversation to the point.

He had failed- rather spectacularly, since they had left the office in a somewhat disorganised mess to retreat to somewhat more private- as the portraits had started to complain about the lustful groans coming from the HeadMaster as Severus had run his fingers though the brilliant white beard, all the while nibbling and nipping at Albus's neck; then had moved on to sucking and nibbling his ear; enticing gloriously deep throated renditions of his own name from the older man.

But now- Severus was pacing his rooms; dressed once more, hair organised (somewhat), no longer the finger-mussed and tousled mess it had been as the two men had sped through the castle, hoping; praying they wouldn't come across anybody.

"Albus! Severus!" The sudden voice had made them both jump, as they had sped through corridors and down staircases; hands entwined.

Severus had gone pink, quickly letting go of Albus' almost shaking hand, and had turned around with a glare at the women who had dared to interrupt his and Albus'-

Oh God it was Minerva.

"What?" He had drawled. "The children put another mouse in your bed?"

The transfiguration Professor, already blushing pink as she had taken in Severus' undone first couple of buttons, and the casual way that Albus' robes were slightly off-centre on his body; now glared back, fully riled at the comment.

"Well!" She had said, drawing herself to full height.

"Come now, Severus." Albus had gently pulled him back a few steps, hands on his arms; the casual contact confirming in Minerva's mind (for Severus let no one touch him, ever) what she had already been wondering; and winked at Minerva. "She's a capable woman, she can deal with it." His blue eyes then shone dangerously, daring her to disagree.

Minerva had looked at the shorter man's black hair- so usually dead straight, and lank- now having some serious waves to it, and she unintentionally wondered about the hands that must have been running through it to cause such curls-

"Of course. Nothing I can't handle." Her Scottish lilt giving her words a slight tune.

As she had turned away; both men had sighed.

Without realising; their hands had found each other once more, and when Severus turned to the HeadMaster; he saw undeniable passion lingering in those blue eyes, such unconcealed want that-

"My rooms are nearer." He had said- with just a flicker of his eyes to the staircase next to them.

Albus wasted no time in picking up the cloaked man; and to the potion masters slightly embarrassed self, he was carried the rest of the way.

Still, it meant he could breath huskily into his lover's ear, such suggestions that the both of them turned a rosy pink, and in between sentences he got to lick; just a light flick of the tongue, along the outer lobe of his ear; smirking in satisfaction as Albus shivered every time.

* * *

><p><em>AN. I know Sev is a little (or a lot) OoC, but you were warned ;)_

_And there will be more, reviews help speed up writing you know! :D Thanks in advance._


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping the incessant pacing, Severus stopped his angry demeanour long enough to start to think clearly.

He needed a drink.

Prowling over to his locked, wooden cupboard; he waved his hand and the lock simply melted into the wood; becoming nothing more than a picture of a lock as Severus opened the door and took out a solitary half- started bottle of fire- whiskey and poured himself a shot.

Ah! It burned.

He smiled at the sensation; remembering the tongue that had been inside his mouth not so long ago; the tongue that had also trailed down his body and-

He couldn't say for certain if the blush that crept upon his sallow cheeks was due to the alcohol or the memories.

But as it was the alcohol only slightly dimmed his fear.

Black had been here! In the castle!

Numerous paintings had seen him this time; informing Severus as he crept back to his rooms; a happy, and somewhat sappy smile upon his face caused by Serotonin release. He blushed again, this time remembering the soft hand that had trailed down his waist to his hips...

But something always had to ruin it.

"Damned Black!" He hiccuped at the end, then cast a surreptitious glance around his rooms to make sure no one heard that.

'Of course not! He was alone!' He reminded himself, still feeling a little self- conscious.

It wasn't the first time Minerva had caught them, but it WAS the first time that Minerva had twigged onto what she was catching them doing. Or rather, about to do.

Severus frowned, putting his head in his hands, groaning.

No doubt the Gryffindor wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about it- so no doubt the entire great hall would know about him and Albus come breakfast...

The flames in his fireplace soared; then an image of Minerva popped into the grate.

'Speak of the lion'.

"Minerva. To what do I owe this.. pleasure." He allowed the words to roll around on his tongue a little, before drawling them out.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but I'm rather hoping that Mr. Potter, Weasley and Granger are there with you in detention? Because I cannot find them anywhere." The head of Minerva in his grate looked somewhat sheepish.

"Dear, dear now. Lost your students? Too bad you're not a retriever rather than a little kitten..." He smirked, kneeling down to peer in the grate.

"Severus!" Minerva frowned at him; and as she did, Snape could see the honest worry in her eyes. "Well?"

"Noo.." He said to himself more than to her.

He had barely finished answering the question before the woman was gone, and then he was left to worry alone.

Contrary to popular opinion, Severus did not hate Potter.

Merely his father.

Severus actually despised the spawn of James Potter.

But... as he angrily stalked his quarters from one end the the next, he couldn't deny that he cared about the boy.

Mainly because he reminded him of Lily; and he couldn't bare if anything happened to her, and he grudgingly supposed; to her child.

Severus growled, wondering what kind of trouble the boy had got himself into now.

And as he did, quite unwontedly, his heart began to twinge out of concern.

Not for the boy, of course. For Lily. He began to correct himself mentally, half convincing himself that he was right.

He stopped pacing long enough that he started to get jittery, and his leg began to twitch, forcing him to bob up and down sightly, then his hands began to flap at the sides. He placed a hand to his cracked lips, rubbing his finger along them.

"Ohhh!" He tried to say in annoyance, aggression. Instead, it came out as a high-pitched whine, and he flapped his hand in effect.

What was going to be a nice, relaxing evening had now turned into a worry-fest about Potter. Brilliant.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to rest until he found to boy- until HE found the boy, not those reckless Gryffindors.

He billowed out of his rooms; the effect ruined slightly by his hands swinging elbow out from his side, "Gay hands" His father had called Severus when he walked like that, the beginning in a long line of abuse, not all verbal, that had forced Severus into the closed off person he now was, forever hiding his bi-sexuality from the world.

The potions master sighed as he reached the ground floor, lowering his arms as Minerva somehow had crept upon him, "Any luck?" She asked.

He shook his head.

The astronomy tower- he would be able to see Potter from there, if he was out on the grounds, surely.


End file.
